Mortal Wings
by supernaturalmary
Summary: After reading On Angel Wings by mummylvr I decided to post a story I was working for a while ago. They came to save man kind, but they forgot. Will Sam and Dean over come the new issues presented to them?


Hope you guys like it and I do hope I don't copy on anything other people wrote O.O

But first Information on who are the Archangels. Maybe Later or in some other post I will give them faces XD. This is what each Archangel stands for and all that things.!!

List of Archangels

Michael • Raphael • Gabriel • Ariel • Azrael • Jeremiel • Jophiel • Metatron • Raguel • Raziel • Sandalphon • Uriel • Zadkiel • Chamuel

Archangel Ariel

Airel's name means 'Lion or lioness of God' and this Archangel is associated with lions and animals. Airel is involved with healing and protecting nature and that includes the animals, fish and birds, especially the wild ones. Enviromentalism. When you need courage call upon Ariel. Patron Angel of Wild Animals. Manifestation, abundance and good luck.

Archangel Azrael

Azrael's name means 'Whom God helps'. Azrael's role is primarily to cross people over to heaven at the time of physical death. Azrael comforts prior to their physical death, ensures they do not suffer during death, and helps them to assimilate on the other side. Remember Andrew, the Angel of Death in "Touched by an Angel", Azrael is much more than the Angel of Death and really has gotten a bad rap because of man's fear. Call upon Azrael for support and comfort in the loss of a loved one. Grief counseling. Assist newly crossed over soul. Compassion, peace, transition and comfort. Patron Angel of the Clergy.

Archangel Chamuel

Chamuel's name means 'He who sees God' or 'He who seeks God'. Chamuel is a powerful healer and leader in the Angelic hierarchy know and the 'Powers' who protect the world from fearful and lower energies. You can call upon Chamuel for comfort, protection and the intervention in world events. Chamuel helps with love, tolerance and gratitude. He will help you find items, soulmate, etc ... and unconditional love and strengthens relationships. Patron Angel of all who love God. The Angel of Peace and Calmness.

Archangel Gabriel

Gabriel's name means 'God is my strength'. Gabriel is the Angel of child conception or the process of adopting a child. Gabriel also helps anyone whose life purpose involves art or communication. Defender of the element of water and the west. The Angel of Resurrection, mercy and peace and benefactor of 'Messengers'. Gabriel will help you with purity, rebirth, creativity, prophecy, purifying your thoughts, bodily and emotionally. Patron Angel of all who work in the field of comunications, postal workers and the clergy.

Archangel Haniel

Haniel's name means 'Glory of God'. Haniel helps us to recover lost secrets of natural healing remedies. Haniel also helps us enjoy and accept more grace into our lives. Call upon Haniel to add beauty and harmony to your life. Haniel is involved with the Moon energy, clairvoyance and grace. The Angel of Feminine Support.

Archangel Jeremiel

Jeremiel's name means 'Mercy of God'. Archangel of prophetic vision's and helps newly-crossed over souls to review their lives. He helps those still living to take an inventory of their life, to be able to make positive changes. The Angel of Emotional Healing.

Archangel Jophiel

Jophiel's name means 'Beauty of God'. Jophiel helps us to think beautiful thoughts and to create, manifest and attract more beauty into our lives. Jophiel also assists with illumination, wisdom, perception and thoughts of beauty and love. The Angel of Beauty. Patron Angel of artists.

Archangel Metatron

Metatron is fiery, energetic Angel who has a special place in his heart for children, especially those who are spiritually gifted. The new Indigo and Crystal Children are under his supervision. He led the children of Israel through the wilderness and to safety. He continues to lead children today, both on earth and in heaven. The Angel of Children and Messengers. Metatron oversees unity, education and truth and children's issues. He also helps to assist you in owning your own power. Patron Angel of Children.

Archangel Michael

Michael's name means 'He who is like God' or 'He who looks like God'. Michael's chief funciton is to rid the earth and its inhabitants of fear. Michael gives guidance and direction for people who need help or assistance in their life's purpose or career path ... to clarify or to make changes. Defender of fire and of the south. Leader of the Archangels, he is the Angel of protection, justice and strength. If your home or space needs clearing call upon Archangel Michael. The Angel of Protection and Courage. Patron Angel of law enforcement and the military.

Archangel Raguel

Raguel's name means 'Friend of God'. His chief role in heaven is to oversee all of the other Archangels and Angels ... to ensure their working together in harmony and order according to Divine order and will. The Relationship Angel. If you need help in creating harmony and resolving conflicts, call upon Raguel.

Archangel Raphael

Raphael's name means 'God heals' or 'God has healed' based upon the Hebrew word, Rapha, wich means 'doctor' or 'healer'. Raphael is healer of physical bodies, both for humans and animals. Defender of the element of air and the east. He is the Angel of love, joy and laughter, custodian of the Tree of Life and of healing powers. Raphael helps you heal your mind, thoughts, body and soul. Those suffering from addictions would benefit in asking for Archangel Raphael for assistance. The Healing Angel. Patron Angel of all those in the field of medicine.

Archangel Raziel

Raziel's name means 'Secret of God'. He knows all of the secrets of the universe and how it operates. Raziel can help you to understand esoteric material and increase your ability to see, hear, know and feel Divine guidance. Raziel helps with alchemy, divine magic and manifesting. Patron Angel of law makers and lawyers.

Archangel Sandalphon

Sandalphon's name means 'brother' in Greek, a reference to his twin brother, the Archangel Metatron. The twins are the only Archangels in heaven who were originally mortal men. Sandalphon carries human prayers to God, so they may be answered. Patron Angel of Music.

Archangel Uriel

Uriel's name means 'God is light', 'God's light' or 'Fire of God' because he illuninates situations and gives prophetic informatin and warnings. Uriel is the Archangel that helps with natural disaster. Call upon Archangel Uriel to help in these events, or to heal and recover in their aftermath. Defender of the element of earth and of the north. Angel of nature, visions and instruction and the custodian of prophecy, spiritual understanding, students and can be called upon to help with their tests, studies and problem solving. The Angel of Wisdom and Ideas. A patron Angel of literature and music.

Archangel Zadkiel

Zadkiel's name means 'Righteousness of God'. Zadkiel helps hold mercy and compassion towards yourself and others, and to let go of judgements and unforgiveness. Zadkiel will help if you need to forgive yourself or another. He is the Archangel of invocation and transformation. He is the Angel of freedom, benevolence, mercy. Patron Angel of all who forgive.

Chapter 1

_**Decisions**_

_**-"Michael are you sure you want to do this?" Archangel Chamuel asked the other one as his bright blue eyes looked at the bright green ones.**_

_**-"Yes brother, I have to, darkness is crawling all over earth and the mortals are falling over to fear." Michael said, his long blondish hair falling over his eyes as he looked to the sides where Gabriel and Uriel were heading towards him and Chamuel.**_

_**-"You are crazy" Gabriel said as he saw Michael. "You know it will be years before you do anything down there" he added as he looked at Chamuel and Uriel. **_

_**-"Gabriel is right. If you go down there you will be born mortal, be born an infant and forget why you are there" Uriel said with a warning look.**_

_**-"Uriel you will be sure that I go to the right family and Gabriel" he said turning to the other arch. -"If something happens you will deliver ithe message/i to me" Michael said**_

_**Gabriel knows that Michael is doing the right thing. He had seen the darkness covering the earth. Demons possessing mortals and using them as toys. He looked at Michael's green eyes and nodded.**_

_**Chamuel saw and heard the conversation and frowned, Michael already told everyone else to stay, that a battle will soon start and he needed to be there. -"I want to join you on the fight Michael" Chamuel said while looking at them.**_

_**-"No" Michael stated, he was the leader of the Archangels and he was the protector, everyone's safety is his responsibility. And he doesn't want the others to get there and get hurt.**_

_**Gabriel knew the others wished to help Michael on the war but he knew that if Michael told them not to go, then they shouldn't go.**_

_**Uriel's eyes opened with a slight gasp. -"I found a good family. If you're really sure about doing this then it's time" he said **_

_**-"Good" Michael said as he looked at everyone. He gave them a reassuring smile as his body started to glow. Uriel's hand in on Michael's shoulder, eyes glowing also. The Mighty wings and body that belonged to the archangel Michael were changing into a smaller creature, soon becoming a small bundle. Moments later Uriel was watching Michale being born as a mortal. Heaven did not had specific time, mere seconds could be months on earth. Uriel made sure that the family gave Michael his old name along with his new one. **_

_**-"Michael shouldn't do this alone" Chamuel said, his eyes held worry and determination.**_

_**-"Chamuel you heard what Michael said." Gabriel looked at Chamuel.**_

_**"Yes I heard what he said, but I know that Michael will need help, and I can sense what's going on"**_

_**-"He is alright" Uriel said as he appeared next to Chamuel. "Michael is growing fine and normally" he added,**_

_**Azrael appeared "I think one of us should go with Michael"**_

_**"I second that" Raphael appeared next to Azrael, his arms crossed to the front in a strong posture. "Michael will need all the help he can get, and mortals aren't usually good with helping" he said**_

_**"Raphael, Azrael, you know we cannot break Michael rule" Gabriel said as he looked at the new archs. **_

_**"Don't start Gabriel, Michale needs someone, and you know that we know that you want to help him too" Raziel appeared**_

_**"What is this a reunion on breaking Michael's order?" Gabriel looked at everyone. **_

_**"No, but a higher power says other wise" Raguel said**_

_**Gabriel looked at all the others and sighed.**_

_**"If you're doing this, we need to act fast, Michael will need someone close to his mortal age" Uriel said "I can take one of you to the same family." He added**_

_**"I can go, I'm a healer and I protect the powers of good. Protect Michael." Chamuel said as he took a step forward towards the others.**_

_**Gabriel saw determination on his brother archangel's eyes and sighed. "Michael will have my wings" he said and nodded "Alright" he added**_

_**Uriel grabbed Chamuel's shoulder, long dark brown hair getting shorter and shorter, the figure was glowing and the once tall Arch was only a bundle, just like Michael.**_

_**"Chamuel is not a good name for a mortal child" Uriel smirked as his hand went to his chin. He then smiled and gave the parents the thought of a merge name.**_

_**"It's done" Uriel said to the other Archangels, making everyone look at him.**_

_**"Lets hope everything goes well" Gabriel said as he looked forward**_

_**Samuel Charles Winchester was chosen by John and Mary Winchester to be the name of Dean Michael Winchester's new baby brother...**_

_**TBC!**_

_**Hope you guys Like it**_


End file.
